A Comparison A Replacement
by Mrs.DelkoWolfe
Summary: Three years after Calliegh's supposed death Eric marries again, but he as well as the rest of the team compare her to Calliegh. After Eric's new wife gets shot will things change or will they stay the same. And where is Calliegh in all of this?
1. Painful Present

Chapter 1: Painful Present

"Officer down at 25th and Biscayne Avenue." The call out operator said over the microphone into the ears of the CSI driving the hummer. The driver made a sharp turn having just passed the area a mile back. Dread spread through his heart as he drove like a mad man. Finally reaching the location he parked the car and removed his gun from his holster.

Clearing the area he called out her name. "Vanessa!!" he yelled is voice hoarse and raspy with emotion. No response came as he turned another corner he saw here there. Her blue top was torn at the abdomen, her long brownish red hair spread around her and a pool of blood had started to form slowly around her. As he looked upon the scene an icy feeling of dread filled his stomach. Running over to her he applied pressure to her wound and called for rescue.

"Come on Vanessa fight, don't give up" he said to her, although he was not sure she was even conscious. He felt for her pulse, she had one but it was slowly dying. He felt his eyes brim with tears that glided down his cheeks onto her soft caramel skin. "Vanessa come on baby open your eyes" he said to her through his wavering voice. With the energy she had let she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

The man she loved was looking over her crying, begging her to stay alive. She looked into his eyes. Silently she was praying that for once her looked at her for who she was and what she meant to him. No such luck he still looked at her as his first wife. She looked at the gold wedding band on his left had and smiled sadly as she looked back up at him. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she spoke softly. "Looks like I'll always be a comparison, just a replacement." After those words left her mouth she passed out, and finally rescue had arrived.

Not being allowed to ride in the ambulance he drove behind it, praying that she would be ok. On the way he called the rest of the team, and they met at the emergency room at Miami General. He didn't understand what she had meant by "always be a comparison a replacement". After he arrived he sat in the waiting room knowing it would be futile to try to demand access to where Vanessa was.

The rest of the team arrived in twos and threes to see Vanessa. When the doctor came out from the OR the team bombarded him. "Can we see her? How is she? Will she be ok? Is she alive?" they asked all at the same time. The doctor stood in shock for a moment before speaking. "Are you all here for Mrs. Vanessa Delko?" He asked. "Yes. I'm her husband Eric Delko" Eric said. The doctor considered this information for a moment. "Mr. Delko your wife is ok she alive. She did loose a lot of blood but she's a fighter she is away though." the doctor said letting the information sink in. "Oh thank God can we see her?" Eric asked.

The doctor hesitated for a moment before answering. "Mr. Delko I'm sorry but, Vanessa doesn't want to see anyone." The doctor said. "What do you mean she doesn't want to see anyone?" Eric questioned harshly his hot temper flaring up. "She told me that if her husband and those with him asked to see her to tell them to go away. Her exact words were "it's not like they really care anyway. To them I'm just a replacement for her."" The doctor said quoting Vanessa. At that moment a sharp realization washed over the group.

They had always treated her as a replacement for the first Mrs. Delko. Even though over the years she grew on them they still subconsciously treated her as a replacement. The looks, the constant criticism. She could do nothing right, because she wasn't her, she wasn't Calliegh Duquesne-Delko. Eric felt a sense of guilt wash over him as he realized what her words from earlier had meant. She could take the pain, the constant comparison at work, but at home…..at home she wept.

He was her husband and even he, both at work and at home treated her as a replacement for Calliegh. He constantly compared her to Calliegh. From the way she dressed to the way she talked to the way she walked. The guilt hit him harder as he realized that he was the reason she constantly cried. At home he would eat the dinner she had prepared with love and served with a smile, but he would compare it to Calliegh's dinners and criticize. She took it with a smile and a promise to do better next time, though the look in her eyes was one of hurt. In bed he would make love to her all the while imagining Calliegh, she knew this but still let him continue. He now realized that he was the biggest source of her pain. She had loved him and he took advantage of it. He realized that all the tears the constant asking of his opinion or for an order was nothing more than a plea for him to love and accept her, the same way she did him. Vanessa constantly gave, and never asked for anything in return. It was always "yes Eric, of course Eric, whatever you want Eric", and always said with a smile on her face, but with what he now realized was a breaking, bleeding, pleading heart that wanted nothing more than love.

Eric was broken from his voice by Horatio calling him. "Eric, it's…it's about Calliegh isn't it?" Horatio questioned. Eric nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah and this whole time I've done nothing about it. She's called me her husband, loved me. She's never asked for anything in return, she's sacrificed all of herself just to please me, and yet I do nothing to appreciate her. She wears my wedding bands, the same ones I gave Calliegh. I haven't even taken her on a honeymoon….hell I didn't even give her a proper wedding." Eric said angry with himself. "It's my fault Horatio" he said quietly.

"No Eric, it's all our faults" Natalia said coming to sit by him, and rubbing small circles on his back. The room went quiet as they remembered how this entire thing began. Three years ago. Three years after Calliegh's death.


	2. Going Ballistic

Chapter 2: Going Ballistic

_Walking into the Miami Dade Crime Lab, Vanessa Jones placed her sunglasses on the top of her head. She calmly walked toward the reception desk and asked for Lt. Caine. Taking a seat Vanessa closed her eyes letting the feel of her new home wash over her. Miami was nothing like the islands. She dreamed of her previous home until a calm whiskey voice broke her from her reivere. "Ms. Jones?" a red-headed man questioned looking at her. " Yes you must be Lt. Caine" she said shaking his hand. _

_They spoke for a few moments before Horatio lead her the one of the lab's conference rooms where the rest of the team was waiting. Taking a deep breath Vanessa squared her shoulders and put on a smile and walked in behind Horatio to meet the rest of the team. Walking in she noticed the looks on their faced. They were tired and worn, sorrowful and angry. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Ms. Vanessa Jones our new ballistics expert." Horatio said. _

_"What H are you crazy! Do you not remember what today is!?" a tall dark Cuban man said standing up and slamming his hand on the table. "Yes Eric I do. But I also know that we will not solve anycases without a ballistics expert and that this is the only day Ms. Jones was able to get a flight from the Caribbean." Horatio said calmly. Speaking up Vanessa asked a question that once asked she wished she never had. "Excuse me but what is today?" "Today is the day my wife, your predecessor died. She was shot in the line of duty." Eric said glaring daggers at Vanessa, who despite her slight discomfort stood her ground. _

_"I'm sorry. If I would have known I would have picked another day to come. However I would appreciate if you would stop glaring at me." Vanessa said. Eric huffed and walked out of the room banging his shoulder into Vanessa's as he left. Vanessa closed her eyes and took deep breaths before opening her eyes once again calm. "Does anyone else have any objections to Ms. Jones?" Horatio asked the remaining members of his team. They shook their head no, but Vanessa could tell that they meant yes. "Mr. Wolfe please show Ms. Jones to the ballistics lab" Horatio said walking out of the room to find Eric. _

_Ryan led Vanessa toward the elevator explaining where things were in the lab and what they were. She could tell that he was tense with her taking over the gun lab. In the elevatorthey stood next to each other but did not speak. Vanessa stood her ground unmoving when they entered the gun lab and Ryan told her not to change things around. Ignoring his comment she began to change things around to suit her. The process took an hour, and she still needed to go through Calliegh's old cases to see what needed to be done, as well as catch up on this new case. _

_Wlaking to the break room Vanessa poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat on the sofa with the file for the most current case on her lap. A few moments later Eric walked into the break room. "Hello" Vanessa said kindly to him. Looking in the direction of the voice, he sneered when he saw it was Vanessa. Rolling her eyes Vanessa decided not to stoop to that level. "Anyway I was reading through the case file and it looks like the husband was the murder, Calliegh recorded that there was GSR on his hands and clothing..." Vanessa said getting cut off by a very rude Eric. _

_"Yeah I know. Ryan and I interrogated the suspect and he confessed, he's being taken to booking right now. So all you need to do is sign off on the report like a good little replacement." Eric said. "Excuse me! First of all don't you ever again in your life speak to me like that again in your life! Second I'm not her replacement, I'm a professional ballistics expert who has a job in the best crime lab on the east coast. Thridly I will not just sign off on her report until I recreate all of her experiments concerning the case!" Vanessa screamed at Eric getting the attention of everybody with in earshot or who had a view of the lab. _

_Before long there was an audience around the breakroom watching and listening to the full blast arguement of Eric and "the new girl". Eric was attempting to cuss Vanessa out saying things that would make pirates blush, but Vanessa kept up with and surpassed him saying even worse things that would cause a pirate to pee in his pants and run home to his momma crying. Not many people let alone a woman could keep up with Eric Delko, let alone surpass him. Just as Vanessa punched Eric with a concerdably good right hook, judging from the bruise that was rapidly appearing on Erics cheek and the astonished look on his face._

_Just as she was about to throw another punch, Horatio stepped into the room and gently grabbed her between the two he said what he needed to say and dismissed Vanessa first. The crowd outside the breakroom parted as she walked out cursing and huffing all the way back to the ballistics lab, her stillettos clicking hard all the way. _


	3. She's Back

Chapter 3: She's Back

_It had been three months since that incident and since then quite a few people in the lab had warmed up to her. It was nice to know that a least a few people wouldn't compare her to her predessor. It was about Christmas time and the entire lab had been decorated. Walking in she was happy to see Alexx's smiling face._

_" Good morning Alexx" she said to the woman._

_" Good morning baby. How are you?" Alexx asked in return._

_"I'm well. Anything new happning?" she asked._

_" Nope but everyone is meeting in the break room for the Annual Secret Santa" Alexx told her as the two walked down the hall talking._

_Once in the break room Vanessa felt a knot form in her stomach as she saw the stockings and the names that were on them. Everyone had one except her. She sighed and walking into the room smiling at everyone and saying good morning. She looked to her side when she heard Alexx clear her throat. Looking at the bag Alexx was handing to her Nessa smiled. Opening the bag she opened it and pulled out a Christmas stocking with her name embroidered on it. _

_" Thank you Alexx" nessa said on the verge of tears. Until that point most people on Horatio's team acted as if she wasn't there. It was only after hanging her stocking along with the rest that she felt at least a small part of her felt accepted. A few minutes later Eric and Horatio walked into the room._

_" Ok everyone we are getting ready to begin the drawing of names. And all presents are to go in the person's stocking and they will be opened the day before Christmas." Horatio said as he began to pass around the small basket with names in it. Reaching in Ryan smiled as he pulled out Alexx's name, Alexx got Valera, Valera got Horatio, Horatio got Ryan and Trip and Natalia got each other and so did Eric and Vanessa. Eric grimaced when he saw he had Vanessa, and Vanessa just sighed. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time. How was she supposed to buy a gift for someone who couldn't stand her? _

_Sighing Vanessa got up and went to work in the ballistics lab. No five minutes after she had entered the lab Ryan stuck his head in. _

_" Hey there!" he said smiling at her. Ryan was one of the many people that had somewhat warmed up to her in the past few months. _

_" Hey" she replied._

_" What's wrong" he asked her_

_Sliding the piece of paper over Ryan read the name of who she was secret Santa too._

_" Oh" he said " You wanna switch and I'll take Eric and you can have Alexx?" Ryan asked_

_" No I picked him I'm going to get him something. It's just going to be hard finding something to get" She said. Ryan nodded his head in understanding._

_" Ryan, how did Calliegh die anyway?" Nessa asked._

_Ryan was about to speak when a voice from the doorway cut in._

_" She was left alone at a crime scene and was shot whe the murderer came back to pick up the evidence" Eric said from the doorway his eyes balzing with fire. " The Noches were going on a spree that day. Everybody had a different scene and PD was spread very thin. The officer that was supposed to be guarding her was a a Noche and left only to have his buddies come back to the scene. She didn't have time to draw her gun when one of them shot her in the abdomen, while the rest picked up the evidence. By the time I got there It was too late she was dead. She was the greates bullet expert in the PD and no one can ever replace her." Eric told her._

_" I'm sorry" Vanessa said gently_

_" Sure. Ryan come on man we have a db. down at the marina" Eric said walking out._

_Sighing Ryan gently squeeezed Nessa's shoulder and walked out behind Eric. _

_Finishing up her results from the previous case and turning in her papaer work to Horatio Vanessa made her way down to the mourge to talk to Alexx._

_"Hey Alexx I need to talk to you" Vanessa called to her as she walked into the autopsy room._

_" Ok I'm thinking that this has to do with Eric, so what is it baby?" Alexx asked._

_"I"m his secret Santa and I don't know what to get him, seeing as how he can't stand me, and also in light of how he just told me how Calliegh died" She said ._

_" Baby there are some things I can't help you with and this is one of them. In this case There are just some decision that you should make on your own." Alexx said. " But I will tell you this don't let him frustrate you the more you let him under your skin the more he will think that he is breaking you down." She added._

_" Thanks Alexx" Vanessa said sighing and leaving the mourge._

Back in the present Vanessa's sister Vivica has just arrived at the hospital. She sees Eric and approaches him.

" How could you let this happen? You selfish son-of-a- bitch!" Viv screamed at him.

" Vivica I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's not my fault." he said to her

"It's not your fault! You know it's not suprising to hear you say that." She told him furiously.

"Why because you realize that it's actually not my fault" Eric said standing.

Looking up at him Vivica spoke with harsh frankness "No it's bacuse it's the first thing my sister says when she come over to visit."

" What do you mean?" Eric asked.

" Whenever Vanessa comes over to visit she always looks as though she has been crying, and before I can aske her what is wrong or what you did she immediately says " Viv it's not his fault, I will just have to do better next time"" she said.

"She really thinks this?" Eric questioned.

" Yeah she does. Do you know she registered herself in a cajun cooking class so she could fix Louisiana style meals for you, or that at one point she was debating dying her hair blonde, or how about my favorite her supposed secret list of things that she needs to improve in order to me more like Calliegh and meet your standards. Let me tell you something that you might not know my sister was born in the Caribbean she knows nothing about cajun spices she cooks with curry and her meals are damn good, she dosen't need to die her hair blonde, nor does she need to improve to meet your know sometimes she just wants to hate you." VIvica told him

" Well if she hates me then why dosen't she divorce me?" Eric asked angry with himself

" Because even though your too stupid to notice it, my sister loves you. She trusts you with her life. And when she gives her heart she dosen't give it lightly, she dosen;t love lightly either. No matter what you do she's in this marriage with you for the long run. You treat her like your slave but she still loves you." Vivica told him

Hanging his head Eric sighed knowing that everything she had said was right. Vanessa did love him, no matter what he did, or said she would stick by him never contradicting him. What he said was law and she never questioned him. Vivica was right he did treat her like his slave. There have been more times then he could remember when he would push away her affection after a hard day at work, days when he would act as if she wasn't there, he rarely kissed or hugged her, it was once in a blue moon that he told her I love you and even then he didn't mean it. He had forgotten numerous birthdays and anniversaries, but remembered every one of Calliegh's. Hell he even cheated on her and didn't bother to hide it, and for that she put the blame on herself thinking she didn't satisfy him. In all honesty he didn't deserve to be her husband. It truly amazed him that in all this time she hadn't been cheating on him or at least found someone else.

Once again his guilt laden revire was cut short when the doctor came back from Vanessa's room.

" Doctor I'm Vanessa's sister how is she?" Vivica asked.

" She should make a full recovery, but she should not go back to work for a few weeks. She is however able to go home today." the doctor said.

" Good I'll sign for her" Vivica said

" Now wait she's my wife Vivica" Eric said stepping infront of her.

" But she's my sister and needs to ba taken care of. Something that I highly doubt your capable of" Vivica said with venom in her voice.

" But I'm still her husband." Eric spat back

Vivica was about to respond when A voice stopped her.

" He's right Viv. He's still my husband." Vanessa said leaning on one of the far away chairs. Walking up to the two Vanessa tentaively grabbed hold of Eric's hand. Looking down at her Eric opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when Vanessa's fingers came to his mouth.

" Shhh don't worry about me. This is not your fault, I should have been more careful. I'll do better next time" she told him befoe going to sign her self out.

Shaking her head Vivica picked up her purse that she had dropped during the argument with Eric. " Like I said she loves you" she told him before walking out.

Soon after Vivica had left Eric helped Vanessa into the car and drove home. When they got inside Vanessa headed straight for the kitchen.

" So what do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked as though she wasn't injured.

" Vanessa what are you doing?" he asked

" I'm getting reday to make dinner." she said to him

" Vanessa your not making dinner tonight I'm cooking" Eric said grabbing the pot in her hand.

" Don't be silly. You've had a long day. Go and relax " she told him

The argument between them lasted a good five minutes before Eric had had enough.

" VANESSA I SAID I"M COOKING!!" he yelled and immediately regreted doing so once he say the momentary fear and hurt that showed in her eyes. Quickly letting go of the pot Vanessa smiled.

"Ok Eric." she said simply before walking out of the kitchen and out to the patio and then down to the beach below.

Sighing Eric knew what he had done was a mistake. Now she's gonna think that her cooking is bad. Putting the pot down Eric went out to the beach and found Vanessa sitting on the sand looking outward. Steping closer he he was able to hear the quiet sobs comming from her. Feeling his heart tighten a little bit. He walked closer and stoped again when he heard her speak.

" I wish there was something I could do to make him happy. I just want to please him. I wish there was someway I could be a better wife." she said.

" Now Vanessa your a good wife. It sounds like to me that your husband is just taking you forgranted" a southern voice said.

Eric paused and his veins turned cold. He would know that voice anywhere. "Calliegh" he whispered. Walking up Eric stood behind Vanessa and called her name.

Turining around Vanessa came face to face with her husband and Eric came face to face with not only his second wife but his first as well.

"Eric..um.. this is my friend Marie" Nessa said introducing her frined.

"Hi" she said with a wicked smile on her face.

" Hi. Vanessa baby what would you like for dinner?" Eric asked her.

Opening her eyes in suprise she felt butterflys in her stomach. He just asked her opinion, asked her what she wanted. She felt elated. Maybe things were slowly starting to change.

" Umm would shrimp with garlic and butter sauce be too much to ask?" She asked him looking down.

Lifting her chin Eric looked into her eyes and smiled. "Of course not. Nothing you ask is too much" Eric said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. At first Vanessa was stiff not used to such affection from Eric. But slowly her heart won out and she allowed her body to mold into his and respond to the kiss.

Next to them Calliegh also known as Marie was fuming. She would do all in her power to remove Vanessa from her position of Mrs. Delko. There is only one Mrs. Delko and her name ws Calliegh.

Breaking apart Eric whispered to vaness to go inside and get freshened up for dinner. Looking at Calliegh he held her back as she moved to kiss him.

"What are you doing here your supposed to be dead?!" Eric asked.

" The feds staged my death. I had to go undercover. But I'm back now, and now you can get rid of her and we can restart our family" Calliegh said and moved to kiss him again.

" No I'm not leaving Vanessa. I'm not going to hurt her more than I already have. She's my Wife, and my family. Not you calliegh not anymore. Now leave and don't come back" Eric said turning away and going back inside to Vanessa who was just comming down the stairs in a pair of shorts that showed off her legs, and a cami.

Smiling Eric looked at how cute she looked in her orange and pink, and how delicious her legs and figure looked. God forgive him for ever taking this woman for granted. Then he remembered Calliegh and sighed. Touching his chest Nessa smiled up at her husband. Smiling Eric took her hands and led her to the couch sitting downEric said something that scared her out of her mind.

" Nessa we need to talk".


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4: The Talk

Nessa sat down and pulled her hands out Eric's. She turned away from him and curled her legs under her.

"Nessa I know the past three years of being married to me have been worse than hell. I know that I haven't been a good husband to you at all, that you've given your all in this marriage and I've given absolutly nothing. I know that you blame everything that's gone wrong and every rejection on yourself when it's really me that's to blame. I know there is no way to take back the three years of hell I put you through, but I can try to make the rest of this marriage better, I can try to make the rest of your life with me something to remember. I just need you, if you can find it in your heart, to forgive me first." Eric said looking down at his hands.

Nessa looked at him with tears spilling out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had said this to her, that he wanted to make this work with felt something was wrong but she shook it off, she loved him, and she was going to keep him no matter what. Nessa moved closer to him and sat down next to him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

" Your forgiven" She said to him softly.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

" Ouch!" Nessa yelped due to the gun shot she had recieved.

" Baby I'm sorry are you ok?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Nessa said grabbing her stomach.

"You know Horatio has given me the next few weeks off to spend with you. I was wondering if there was anything in particular that you wanted to do?" Eric asked her.

Nessa took a few mintues to ponder his question before answering. " I want to work on us. I want to get to know the man I call my husband, I want to know your likes your dislikes and everything inbetween." she told him honestly.

" Ok then that's what we'll do" Eric said taking her hand in his.

The weekes past and Eric and Nessa's marriage was improving slowly but surely. There were times that they fought and time that Nessa would go back in to her shell and hide. But she was slwoly returning to the strong, brutly honest, no bullshit woman he married. At work Eric defened her, and slowly people stopped comparing her to Calliegh. This particular day a case that Calliegh had worked had been re-opened, and Nessa was going over Calliegh's resutls. Walking into the evidence locker Nessa showed Eric her results that contrasted with Calliegh's.

" What are you saying?" Eric asked.

"I'm saying that there is no way that bullet could have been a through and through" Nessa said.

"But Calliegh proved that the through and through came from out victim" Eric told her.

" I know I retested some of the DNA there was left on the bullet against the DNA of the vic's and whoever this through and through was from had 17 allies in common with the vic. the Through and through came from the vic's brother." Nessa told hims feeling frustrated with the case.

"But Calliegh resutls said..." Eric started.

"I know what her resutls said, but her's were wrong!" Nessa exclaimed.

" No. Are you sure you did the right stuff?" Eric questioned.

" See there you go comparing her to me again! I can't believe you! I followed the same process she did and you still don't believe in my resutls! You know what forget it Eric, I'll see if Wolfe can take my place on this case because I really can't deal with you right now!" Nessa exclaimed and stormed out of the room going to find Ryan.

However Horatio ran into her first. " Mrs. Delko I sense there is a problem" Horatio said looking at the floor twirling his sunglasses in his hands.

"Besides my husband yeah, the through and through didn't come from our vic but his brother. I retested the DNA from the bullet and it was nothing like Calliegh's resutls. I even followed the same exact process as described in her notes. Anyway her is a copy of my notes and results along with copies of the originals done by Calliegh." Nessa said handing the file over to Horatio.

" Vanessa how have.....how have things been between you and Eric?" Horatio asked.

" They've been ok. I mean it's gonna take some time to make up for three years but we're getting there." Nessa said stopping mid-thought.

"But?" Horatio probed.

" But every once and a while I really want to ring his neck" Nessa said getting out the rast of her thought.

" Well it's understandable with all you two have been through. Why don't you two take a lunch break" Horatio suggested.

" Sure thanks H" Nessa said.

She was about to head down to the evidence locker when she was paged to the front desk. Walking over she smiled as she saw Eric standing there with roses for her.

" I'm sorry I know I did it again" Eric said handing her the flowers.

" It's ok, but never do it again. Come on H gave us a lunch break and only lord knows how long we have until we've called in again." Nessa said wrapping her arms around her husbands waist.

" Pizza sound good to you?" Eric asked.

" Yea it does" Nessa said smiling.

Later that night the two decided to spend the night in with chinese and a movie. Nessa sat on one end of the couch and Eric on the other. Looking over to his right Eric noticed the distance between himself and Vanessa. Feeling Eric burn holes in her she looked to her left and smiled.

"What?" Nessa asked

"Well this was supposed to be couples night in but I'm not sure how that can be with you on the other side of the earth" Eric said playfully.

"Sorry I'm just accustomed to it" Nessa said regretting it the minute she said it, and curling up next to Eric.

Looking at her Eric had to know if what she said was for real.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Eric can we not" Nessa said not wanting to have this conversation.

"Nessa I really want to know" Eric said turning toward her.

"Yes ok. During the past three years I have grown accustomed to not curling up next to you on the couch like normal couples do. I've gotten used to seperate sides and personal space bubbles. So right now being this close to you is a bit strange." Nessa told him.

"What can I do?" eric asked.

"I don't know Eric I'll just have to get used to being close to you with out the wall of seperation between us. It's not going to come down over night. it has to be taken apart brick by brick so to speak" Nessa told him in frank honesty.

"Well can I start removing the first brick by putting my arm around your shoulder and pulling you closer to me?" Eric asked.

Nessa blushed smiled and nodded. Eric put his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him. He now realized what she ment, having her this close to him was a new experience, and it felt good.

A few hours later both Eric and Nessa went to sleep, or so Eric thought. Waking up Eric felt that Vanessa was not on her side of the bed. They still had yet to get past the barriers in the bed room, but that was a war in itself. Walking down the stairs Eric recondnized the noise and the grand piano that Nessa had brought.

Sitting at it was Vanessa who was singing. Eric stood just outside the door, and listened to the lyrics.

_Sometimes I feel like a cat on a hot tin roof_

_wanting to jump off the edge, but then I look at you_

_and decide that the torment is worht it._

_I never realized how far apart we were_

_Like strangers in the night._

_How could things be so complicated_

_so close but yet so far apart_

_when did my life become mundane and dictated_

_Sometimes I wanna throw it all back._

_I can't help what to wonder sometimes if _

_my night in shining armor will ever come and resuce me_

_I wanna feel the wind in my hair, the sun on my skin, and the rain on my face._

_I wanna look next to me and see you._

_How could things be so complicated _

_so close but yet so far apart_

_when did my life become so mundane and dictated_

_Sometimes I wanna throw it all back_

_But your like a drug and I'm addicted_

_every vein craves you_

_Your my air, your my blood, your what I need to survive._

_How could things be so complicated _

_so close but yet so far apart_

_when did my life become so mundane and dictated_

_Sometimes I wanna throw it all back_

_Sometimes I feel like a cat on a hot tin roof_

_wanting to jump of the edge, but then I look at you_

_and I decide that the torment is worth it._

The song ended and Eric realized he was crying. Vanessa was right they were strangers. He knew nothing about her and she him, and it wasn't her fault, it was his. She had tried, but she wouldn't let him in. He started to go back up the steps when Vanessa came out of the room.

"Eric?" she asked gently.

Turning around he knew she saw the tears on his cheeks.

"Eric baby are you ok? Honey what's wrong?" Nessa asked in the same manner she had all three years. eric would have suspected that it was a learned tone that just came natural, but in his heart that it was genuine.

"Yeah I'm fine. I heard you singing" Eric said honestly.

Nessa's hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh God. Eric listen..." she said before being cut off.

"Nessa you were right. We're complicated, you do the same things all the time. Hell we don't even know each other. Strangers. Vanessa I want that to change. I don't want us to be strangers, I want us to be husband and wife, just like you do. I want to be the knight in shining armor that rescuses you from your nightmares, and the other things that haunt your nights. I want to be your everything" Eric said holding Nessa's hands tight in his.

Tears were in Nessa's eyes when she flung herself on him and hugged him.

"Thank you." she said simply before crying.

Smiling Eric stroked her hair and rubbed her back hugging her tight, with her body flush against his. He then realized just how well she fit him, like a glove. Calliegh never felt this way, but Nessa.....Nessa was a perfect fit. Opening his eyes and looking out the window to the ocean he saw something that made his body tense.

Looking at her intense green eyes, and blonde hair Eric kne calliegh had seen everything. Turning away from her he focused his attention on Nessa. Smiling at her he led her up the stairs to their bedroom. Looking back eric turned off the lights and the last thing he saw was a whisp of blonde hair floating away.


	5. Anniversary Surprise

Chapter 5: Anniversary Surprise

It had been a month since Eric had seen Calliegh that night. Things had gotten infinately better. They had learned alot more about each other, and Eric had not thought about Calliegh once. Looking beside him Eric smiled when she saw Vanessa's brow-caramel eyes look at him.

"Good morning" she said snuggling more into him more.  
"Happy Anniversary" Eric said putting roses up to her nose.

Nessa gasped and sat up in bed. The roses were all different colors and an island type of flower called Plumeria Obtusa.

"I wasn't sure which flower was the favorite, and what your favorite color rose is" Eric said rubbing the back of his head.

"Eric these are beautiful. And for your information I like all colored roses and both flowers are my favorites. " Nessa said getting closer to him.

Nessa kissed him and reached over him to the night stand drawer. She pulled out a box and handed it to him. Opening it Eric saw a key. He looked at Nessa in question. Smiling Nessa got up and put on her robe and winked at him. Getting up Eric also put in his robe and followed her. He saw her standing at the front door with a blind fold.

"Nessa what are you doing?" he asked as she tied the blind fold.

"Trust me." Nessa said.

She opened the front door and led him outside. She stood behind him and then took the blindfold off. Eric looked in front of him and saw a boat....the boat he wanted. Turning to Nessa he picked her up and spun her around. He kissed her and thanked her. Putting her down he inspected the boat. He looked at the name and smiled _**Delektorsky. **_

"Brilliant name" Eric said turning to her.

She nodded her head and smiled. She enjoied watching him smile and act like a kid at Christmas. She watch as he climbed into the boat and looked around. He went down to the cabin area that held three cabins, a kitchen, dining room, and small living room and bar. Comming back up Eric saw Vanessa heading toward the house.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"To start breakfast" Nessa answered.

"Get in this boat right now" Eric said smiling.

"Eric I can't climb into that big boat even with the step ladder" she told him. "Besides you need some time to bond with your new toy."

Hopping off he went to her and grabbed her by the waist. Grinning he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the boat and threw her on before getting back on himself.

"Eric!" Nessa wined rubbing her butt. "That hurt"

"You'll be fine. Besides if we go below deck I can make you feel better." Eric said waggling his eyebrows.

"No way mister besides we need to have breakfast so I can get you to the second part of your surprise." Nessa said.

Eric smiled and agreed. Getting them both down they went into the house and ate breakfast. After getting dressed they drove to the marina. Having one of the attendants take the boat Nessa led Eric to a private slip. To pass through to the private area Nessa had to give the name of the slip.

"Delektorsky" Nessa said.

The attendant nodded and led them to their boat slip where the boat was now docked.

"Is this ours?" Eric asked amazed.

"Baby this is yours" Nessa said handing him everything he would need.

"Mine?" Eric asked unsure.

" Yes yours. In your name and your name only. I have no rights to it" Nessa said.

Eric nodded knowing that she had no intentions of putting her name on it, even if he tried to get her to do so. The two took the boat out and laid out on the deck. Nessa had fallen asleep and Eric had moded her into the shade so she wouldn't burn. Laying out in the sun he thought over how their anniversary was going.

Thinking over everything he came to the conclusion that this anniversary was completely one sided just like all the others. Nessa had given him two very big gifts only in his name and all he had gotten her was flowers. He new she had to be plotting this for a while. This meant that she had been saving up for this even when he wasn't being a good husband to her. Looking at her Eric couldn't help but to wonder about how he got a woman with such a heart of gold to plan and save up for this even when he treated her like shit.

"What are you thinking about?" Nessa asked waking up and going to sit behind Eric and rub his shoulders and back.

"Just how one sided our anniversary still is" Eric said hanging his head in disgust.

" Eric it's ok. There is no rule saying that the anniversary has to be about the wife" Nessa siad kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"But I wanted this one to be different. I wanted it to be about you, about us, but mostly about you, and all I get you is flowers." he deadpanned.

"Eric it's fine baby honestly. After our last three anniversaries where there was nothing at all, flowers are a huge gift for me" Nessa said turing his head and shifting so she could look him in the eyes.

Eric sighed and got up. Going over to the other side he slumped over the edge. For the love of God why did this woman have to love him that much? Why did she have to have such a big heart and let the smallest gift mean so much to her? Why dammit why?

Comming over to him Ness placed her hands tentitively on his shoulders and laid he head on his back. He was warm from the sun, but she could tell he was troubled.

"Eric baby this is our anniversary. I just want it to be a nice day for both of us." Nessa said.

" I know" Eric said as he pulled out his cell phone and called the most luxurous spa in Miami Estrella.

"Yes is this the Estrella spa?....Yes I would like to book a full spa treatment for one......Delko, Vanessa....How much? $795.00?.....No that's fine....Yes we can be ther in an hour....Thank you." Eric said.

Nessa stood there astonished at what he had just done.

"Eric no! It's too much, call back and cancel" Nessa said once she trusted herself to speak again.

"Vanessa no you deserve this. You need time to relax and do girl stuff. You always take care of me and lots of other people before you think of yourself, and that's what makes you a great CSI and the perfect woman and wife. But every now and again I think you need to be selfish, and today I'm going to spoil you and you will be selfish." Eric said holding her hips.

They stood like that as she let his words sink in. Nessa started to cry a little.

"Thank you" she said.

"Hey hey no tears. Selfish Vanessa does not cry. Selfish Vanessa will repeat after me..." he said. "You Eric Delko will max out the credit card of my choosing on a shopping spree for me that includes lunch and inbetween snacks, and ending the day with dinner at La Bella Italia." Eric said waiting for Vanessa to speak.

"Hey repeat what I just said" Eric told her.

"I'm not selfish Nessa so I can't" she told him.

"Fine my wife Vanessa repeat what I just said or I'll throw you over the side in the cold water." Eric said picking her up and walking over to the side of the boat.

"Ok ok. You Eric Delko will max out a credit card of my choosing on a shopping spree for me that includes lunch and inbetween sancks and ending the day with dinner at La Bella Italia." Nessa said.

"Good but we're still going over" Eric said as he threw both of them over the side into the water

When they came up Nessa was shivering and clutching to Eric for dear life. Eric smiled at her and kicked himself for not realizing how good she looked wet, and in a bikini. They swam around for a while before getting on the boat and heading back to the marina. After docking the boat Eric drove Nessa to the spa and left her there for her appointment. Eric went home and made the reservations at La Bella and then went out to get some rose petals and gifts for all the missed anniversaries.

Returning home Eric was cleaning up the house and stumbled across a book of Vanessa's. Opening it he saw it was a journal. Reading Vanessa's fancy script like hand writting he flipped to a page titled first anniversary. Leaning back on the sofa cousions he read the events of the day.

_Make breakfast for Eric_

_Give Eric his gift_

_Ask Eric what he wants for dinner-He's going out to eat with friends._

_Stay home and preparea romantic night._

_7pm-No Eric_

_8pm-Still no Eric, but I know he will show up soon_

_9pm- no Eric_

_12am-No Eric and tempted to eat top of wedding cake alone._

_1am- puts wedding cake back, and throws out dinner._

_1:30 am- puts on one of Eric's t-shirts and goes to bed._

_4am- Eric comes home._

_Happy Anniversay Nessa!_

Eric read the next two entries like this one and felt ashamed. Then he realized that she had thrown the top of their wedding cake away since it had gone bad before they could eat it. At that point Eric cried. He had destroyed their wedding cake. Flipping to the next page he saw that it was dated a month ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_In another month Eric and I will have our fourth anniversary. It will probably be like the others. I'll send myself flowers and curl up all day in one of Eric's t-shirts that smell like him and wish that his arms were around me holding me close. Wish that he was kissing me or making love to me in the kitchen. Then I'll spend the whole day crying looking at our wedding pictures wondering what I did wrongin the past four years that made him hate me. Then I'll order a samll box of chinese and go to bed and lay there and worry about Eric until he stumbles in drunk and mumbling about Calliegh at 4 am. The day after will return to normal activity and i'll pretend as if nothing happened. Happy Anniversary/Why can't you be more like Calliegh Day Nessa!!_

Slamming the journal shut Eric threw it across the couch in disgust with himself. Looking at the clock he realized that she wouldn't be calling for another two hours. Going out he went to the cake shop and get a replica of their wedding cake top, except this time the cake was chocolate like she originally wanted. He then went to the photo shop and had certain wedding pcitures blown up and brought frames for them. For the picture of both of them he grough a large gold frame. Getting back home he took down all the picture of him and Calliegh on their wedding day and honeymoon.

He replaced them with pictures of him and Vanessa. He burned the other pictures. The picture of both of them he hung over the fire place and smiled. He looked at Nessa in one of the pictures and sighed Nessa was so happy when they got married, so full of love and dreams. Now she was the exact opposite. She was sad and quiet, her dreams were gone but she was still full of love.... love he didn't deserve. At that moment Nessa called him.

"Eric you can come pick me up now." Nessa said to him sweetly.

" I'll be right there" Eric said.

"Ok" Nessa said getting ready to hang up.

" Hey Nessa"

"Yeah"

"I love you" he told her.

Nessa paused not expecting him to say that to her. He never did. She smiled and got her breathing and emotions under control.

"I love you too." Nessa said as they hung up.

She smiled and jumped up and down.

"He loves me. He actually loves me." Nessa said to herself.

A few minutes later Eric pulled up and saw her dancing around. Sneaking up next to her he heard what she was saying. again he felt ashamed for never telling her that he loved her.

"Mrs. Delko" he said from behind her.

"Oh sweet lord Eric!" she said holding her chest.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he said taking her hand.

"It's ok." she said and kissed his cheek.

the two got in the car and rove to the mall. They first got lunch and then went around looking in the windows of stores. Nessa stopped and looked in a a shoe store. She stared at the blue ribbon tie-up heels and grinned.

"Which ones do you want?" Eric asked smiling.

"The blue ones" Nessa said pointing to them.

Grabbing her hand eric led her in the store and after convincing her to let him buy her the shoes even though they were designer and $200. They went to a few more store and Eric let her go into Victoria secret by herself. He stood outside and hoped that she wasn't going to buy something just to please him. He hoped she was buying stuff to make herself feel sexy.

She came back out 10 minutes later and handed him his card back. They then went to get ice cream cookies and two pecan cinnabuns a piece. While at the same time shopping. Eric had accompanied her into Bath and Body Works upon her request and smelled different lotions, but in the end told her to buy what ever she liked.

She also brought 20 new outfits 2 new paris of sunglasses, and 3 new purses, among many other things. Eric dragged her into a photo shop and they had their pictures taken. Looking at them Eric was happy when he saw the same light shining in her eyes as on their wedding day.

When they got back home Nessa was astonished at what she saw. Eric had put their wedding pictures up, and only their wedding pictures. She nearly cried when she saw the picture above the fire place.

"Eric when? Why?" Nessa asked.

"When you were in the spa and why is your journal" he said holding up the book and handing it to her.

Nessa looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but was silenced.

" I felt so ashamed that I did that to you I wanted this anniversary to make up for the other three and celebrate this one. I want to be a better husband and I mean that. I love you Vanessa. And I'm so sorry fo the way I have treated you in the past three years. So lets open your presents and watch a movie on TCM. Besides cuddling up on the couch is what couples do." Eric said as Nessa smiled and kissed him.

After opening up gifts Eric turned on the T.V. The announcer came on to talk about the next movie, and Nessa curled up next to Eric.

_"This next film is a classic Paul Newman and Elizabeth Taylor. It was requested by an Eric Delko to his wife on today their anniversary. He says it is her favorite movie and the duo remind him in some ways of their marriage. But he loves her and as a token of his love he has requested this movie. So Mrs. Delko get comfortable because here is you essential TCM movie Cat on a Hot Tin Roof." _The announcer said.

Looking at Eric, Nessa hopped on his lap and kissed all over his face in joy. As the movie came on Eric and Nessa curled up in a blanket and watched with Nessa periodically saying lines. Eric smiled at her as she watched the movie. Once it went off the announcer cam back on. The announcer wished them a Happy Anniversary and then went on to announce the next film.

They continued watching movies and fell alseep on the couch together. And hour later Eric woke up and looked to his left at the still sleeping Vanessa. He saw a small smile playing at her lips. He then heard her mumble something in her sleep. Listening closely he heard her say "I love you Eric your the best husband in the world".

Eric was stunned. She even loved him in her sleep. She thought he was the best husband. Looking down at her he say that she was awake and looking at him.

"How long have you been up?" Eric asked

"Long enough to thell you what I think of you" Nessa said smiling and stretching.

"You really meant that?" he asked

"Yeah I did." she said smiling at him, her eyes full of love.

Standing up she she took a deep breath and straddled his lap. She slowly allowed her body to relax on top of his.

"Eric I forgave you a long time ago. You need to forgive yourself." Nessa said to him.

In that moment Eric harvested a new level of love and respect for Vanessa. He nodded to her and kissed her. He flipped her over on he back on the couch and kissed her still. He moved slowly down to her neck and kissed a spot behind her ear that he never had before. He felt her tense up ahd grab his shoulders. He continued kissing that spot and enjoied her reactions.

"Nessa baby, tell me what you want, tell me how to please you, where your spots are. I want to make love to you the way you want me to." Eric said looking in her eyes.

"Well so far your doing a great job." Nessa said

Eric smiled and kissed her again. He ran his finger tips up and down her spine and felt her shiver at his touch.

"Do you like that?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I do" She said blushing.

"That's the first time I have ever made you blush" Eric said.

"Yeah it is" Nessa said trying to hide her face.

"Well Mrs. Delko there will be many more times to come." Eric said "But for now we need to get ready for dinner".

It didn't take long for either to get ready to go. Eric wore a black suit, and Nessa a blue dress with the new blue heels. they arrived at the resturant and sat at their table. They ate dinner without the tenseness they had before today. They listened to the band play a few songs and Eric watched Nessa gently sway to the sound.

The band struck up a rumba and Eric roseand extended his hand to Vanessa. She smiled shyly and took his hand. Eric lead her to the floor with some other couples who were dancing and danced with her. They danced to five songs before they paid and left. The drive home was slient but comfortable.

"So do you want desert?" Eric asked as he took off his jacket laying it on the couch and rolling up his sleeves.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" Nessa said

"A surprise. Close you eyes." Eric said going into the freezer.

Comming back he told Vanessa to hold out her hands. She did and instantly she felt something cold touch them. Opening her eyes she nearly cried.

"Our wedding cake....I threw it away it got old and...Eric how..." she stammered lost for words and overcome by emotion.

"How about we eat this one together with some champange" Eric said.

Nessa just nodded not trusting herself to speak. Eric led her outside to the beach where he had set up a kind of desert picnic for them.

"Eric this is beautiful" Nessa said looking from the picnic to him.

"You deserve it" Eric said. "I love you Vanessa Isadora Delko"

"I love you too" she said.

They walked over to the picnic and sat down. Together for the first time since their wedding Eric and Vanessa cut the cake together. They fed each other the pieces and Vanessa smiled. Later in the night Eric made love to Vanessa, but this time it was different. He wasn't picturing Calliegh, he was seeing and feeling his wife, feeling Vanessa's heart and soul, and all the love in her heart. Tonight was the best night of her life she thought as she fell asleep as her husband's arms.


	6. The Temptation of Eric

Chapter 6: The Temptation of Eric

The next morning Vanessa a woke to the smell of hazelnut coffee under her nose. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw Eric kneeling beside the bed with two cups of steaming hot coffee in his hands.

"Good morning beautiful" Eric said as he gave Vanessa her cup.

"Morning" she mumbled.

Eric chuckled and sat on the bed next to her. He watched her smile into her cup as she sipped on the hot liquid. Eric smiled he did love her, just too bad it took him this long to realize it. Eric almost felt saddened by the fact that she had to go to work today and that he was able to stay home.

"Eric do you have to go in today?" Vanessa asked.

"No. My day off" Eric said

"Lucky bum" Nessa said swinging her legs out of the bed and placing her empty coffee cup on the night stand, as Eric laughed.

Vanessa wne through her morning routine with a small surprise from Eric in the shower. After her morning quickie she did her hair and got dressed. Getting a cup of coffee to go she kissed Eric and went to work. Looking around the house Eric decided to clean up some. Getting up he washed the dished and put then in there proper place before voccuming and other things. He stoped for only a second and laughed. He felt so much like work at that moment.

Picking up the phone after he was finished he called a florist and had multicolorded roses delivered to Vanessa at work. Flopping down on the sofa he leaned his head backward and smiled. He finally felt like the good husband again. He was starting to feel worthy of Vanessa's love. Replaying the previous night in his head he smiled and grew somewhat aroused as he replayed how wild Vanessa had gotten. He never realized she could be so sexual.

_"Probably because she didn't think you would like it, because you never gave her the chance"_ the nagging voice inside his head told him.

Shrugging it off Eric began to slowly caress himself in memory of the night before, althoguht his hand paled in comparison to Vanessa. Suddenly the door bell rang. Sighing Eric gethered himself together before getting up and answering the door. Opening the door he saw Calliegh standing there, but what he didn't see was the camera across the street in the bushes taking picutre of the two together.

"Hi honey" Calliegh said kissing Eric.

"What are you doing here!? Get out of here!" Eric said angry and trying to distance himself from her.

"This is my home silly" Calliegh said going into the house.

Eric siaghed and closed the door behind him as he turned around. Across the street the photographer moved to one of the windows that gave clear access to all that was going on in the house between Calliegh and Eric.

Flopping down ont he couch Calliegh made her self comfortable.

"Nice redecorating you've done Eric too bad it will all go to waste soon" Calliegh said looking around at the pictures of Vanessa and Eric.

"What are you talking about!?" Eric asked outraged.

"The fed are going to bring me back to the lab next week and then reverse the thinking that I'm dead. After that I'm afraid that this Vanessa girl will just have to get out of our lives." she said standing up and pushing her body against Eric's feeling his arousal.

Smiling to herself Calliegh came up with a good way to get some incriminating shots that would make vanessa leave if she didn't heed her warning whe it was given a week from today.

"I hope that's because of me" Calliegh said grinning.

"No it's for Vanessa" Eric said pushign Calliegh away

"Well it's not like she's here" she said grabbing him and gently caressing him causing him to groan.

Regaining all composure Eric held Calliegh at length from him. He had to stop this before it went to far and he broke Vanessa's heart even more. It was still on the mend and he didn't want to be the cause of the regrrssion.

"No! I love my wife!" he declared pushing Calliegh toward the door. "Her name is Vanessa Delko and I love her. Now go and don't come back ever. You are not longer my wife!" he said slammed the door on Calliegh face.

"Perfect" she said to herself as she met the photographer around the corner.

"Did you get the pictures?" she asked.

"Yes I did these will be good to use" the man said

"Good keep them in a safe place after they have been developed, I plan to send them in a packet just for her. This won't be the last either of them see of me." She said getting back in her car and driving off.

Next week was going to be fun. The first Mrs. Delko is back.


End file.
